Christmas Treats
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan and Carlos attempt to bake cookies


**Christmas Treats **

**Summary: ****Carlos and Logan attempt to bake cookies. **

**Pairing:**** Carlos and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is my Christmas present to Mochi no Yume. :D**

Every year, the boys of Big Time Rush baked a batch of Christmas cookies, which never lasted to Christmas day living with Carlos. Mama Knight had already baked her batch this year and they were sitting nicely on the kitchen counter waiting for the boys' to come home and devour them. Mama Knight was just about to go out and collect some last minute bits for Christmas when she remembered the cookies on the counter; turning towards them she shook her head, the boys' would find them if she hid them anyway. Turning away from the plate of cookies, Mama Knight shut the door behind her as she left.

Ten minutes had passed since Mama Knight had left and the front door swung open quietly and Carlos stepped in, eyes darting from side to side checking if anyone was in the apartment. Happy that nobody was around, the Latino shut the door, heading towards the kitchen ignoring the plate of cookies on the side.

Searching through the cupboards, Carlos found what he was looking for. Taking out all the ingredients Mama Knight used, Carlos grabbed several mixing bowls and a baking tray, placing everything on the counter before turning towards the cookbooks Mama Knight kept in the kitchen. Flicking through the most used one; Carlos smiled to himself as he found the piece of loose paper he was looking for. Smoothing the paper out on the counter, the small boys' eyes flickered over the recipe for Christmas cookies, checking that he had all the necessary ingredients and equipment. When he was happy that he had everything he needed, the Latino began to measure out the amount of each ingredient he needed.

Stirring the mixture in the bowl, Carlos dipped his finger into the dough and popped it into his mouth, face scrunching as a sour taste ran over his taste buds, it never tasted like this when Mama Knight made them. Not wanting to waste the dough, Carlos added some more vanilla extract to the mix, hoping that it would make them taste better. Once the dough was stirred thoroughly, Carlos placed the dough onto the counter and pulled out the rolling pin.

Rolling the dough out, Carlos grabbed the Christmas shaped cookie cutters and began to cut out a variety of snowmen, Santa's and Christmas trees. Placing the various shapes onto the baking tray next to him, the Latino placed the cookies into the over and set the timer, before heading over to the watch cartoons on the TV. When the timer went off, Carlos heaved himself off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

Carlos wrinkled his nose as he walked towards the oven, a singed burnt smell wafting through the air. Pulling the oven gloves over his hands, Carlos opened the oven door, immediately regretting his actions as a waft of black smoke drifted out, the smell of burnt cookies making its' way up Carlos' nostrils. Scrunching his face up in, Carlos reached into the oven and pulled the tray out of the oven, sighing when he saw the black mess which he called cookies.

Just as he was about to turn and put them in the bin, the front door opened and the one voice that Carlos didn't want to hear drifted through the apartment. "Anyone home," Logan called as he shut the front door behind him. There was a slight smell of burning in the air and that's when the smart boy heard Carlos' voice. "I'm in the kitchen, but you can't come in." Carlos shouted looking around desperately for somewhere to hide the cookies.

Logan being the curious person he is, couldn't help but wander towards the kitchen, the smell of burning now making perfect sense. Walking into the kitchen, Logan smiled when he saw Carlos let out a squeak and turn his back to him, but not before he noticed a baking tray with a variety of black shapes on it.

Walking over to the Latino, Logan placed a hand on the smaller boys' shoulder and spun him around. A blush spread across Carlos' cheeks as he revealed the burnt debris of his attempt to make cookies. "What are those?" Logan asked nodding his head towards the baking tray. "They're supposed to be Christmas cookies, but I think I missed an ingredient as they turned out like this." Carlos replied sadly, not being able to look Logan in the eye. "Well, let's make some more then." Logan said taking the tray out of Carlos' hands and placing it on the counter.

Grabbing another bowl out of the cupboard, Logan's eyes skimmed over the recipe before he began to measure out the ingredients like Carlos had done before. The Latino hoisted himself up onto a counter as he watched the smart boy move around the kitchen, measuring and pouring the ingredients out like a pro. A comfortable silence fell between the pair until Logan turned and spotted Carlos sat on the counter. "Don't just sit there, come and help me." Logan said sending Carlos' that little adorable half smile of his.

A blush spread across Carlos' cheeks when Logan smiled at him and he hoped he could pass it off as just being hot in the room. Scooting off of the counter, Carlos stood next to Logan as he began to mix the ingredients together, a slight shiver running down the Latino's back as their shoulders brushed against each others.

The pair worked in silence, Carlos passing Logan ingredients when he asked for them until Logan turned towards him. "Why were you making cookies?" Logan asked not being able to hold the question in any longer. Carlos was silent for a while thinking of an answer that Logan would believe. "I was making them for Mama Knight as the ones she made would probably be gone when she got home." The smaller boy lied, praying that the smart boy would by his answer. Logan nodded his head as he listened to the Latino, noticing that his eye twitched slightly signalling that he was lying.

"And now the truth," Logan said placing his clean hand on his hip. Carlos fiddled slightly with the hem of his shirt not being able to look the smart boy in the eye. "I...I...I was making them for you," Carlos replied looking everywhere except Logan. "I was going to give to them to you when I told you I love you." Carlos continued tears brimming in his eyes; he hadn't meant to blurt that last bit out. Logan's heart began to beat harder, his breath leaving him for a second. Did Carlos mean what he said?

Walking over to the Latino, Logan placed a hand on the smaller boys' shoulder, removing almost as quickly when he felt Carlos flinch away from his touch. Placing a finger under the smaller boys' chin, Logan lifted his head up, heart breaking slightly as he saw tears falling from the smaller boys' usually bright eyes. "Do you mean it?" Logan asked his thumb rubbing away one of Carlos' stray tears. The smaller boy nodded trembling slightly; scared Logan would hate him forever.

"Good, coz I love you too." Logan replied smiling his adorable little half smile. Leaning forward slightly, Logan pressed his lips against Carlos' smiling into the kiss when he felt the smaller boy kiss back. Pulling away, the pair rested their foreheads together. "Come on, let's make these cookies." Logan said pressing a kiss to the smaller boys' lips before pulling back.

There was definitely a change in the atmosphere now as the pair began to work on the cookies again. Dipping his finger into the mixture, Logan offered his finger to Carlos' who eagerly sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the base before pulling back slightly to suck on the tip. The smart boy couldn't hold back the moan that spilled from his lips, his length hardening in his jeans. Pulling Logan's finger out of his mouth with a pop, Carlos dipped his own finger in the mixture before offering it to the paler boy.

The smart boy sucked the caramel coloured finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit, licking away the mixture. Even when the finger was clean, Logan continued to suck on the digit moaning as he watched Carlos shift slightly. It was obvious that the Latino was rapidly becoming as hard as he was by the way his spare hand tugged on the material of his jeans.

Pulling off the Latinos' digit with an erotic sounding pop, Logan looped his fingers through Carlos' belt loops pulling the smaller boy forward into a fierce kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance, the smart boy winning when he ground his hips down against the Latino's, hissing as the friction teased his erection. Mapping out the smaller boys' sensitive spots, the smart boy began to push Carlos back against the counter, gasping as their erections rubbed together.

Running his hands down Carlos' sides, Logan gripped the hem of the smaller boys' shirt and pulled it over his head, tousling the short raven coloured locks. Pulling away, Logan's eyes raked hungrily over the Latino's body. Raven locks were tousled, brown eyes dark and blown wide with desire, lips bruised and parted tiny pants of emitting. The smaller boys' chest rose and fell with every breath he took, the slightly pronounced muscles tensing as well. Looking over the smaller boys' bottom half, Logan felt his cock twitch under the confines of his jeans. A bulge threatened to rip the material as Carlos' thrust his hips forward trying to gain the friction he desperately wanted.

Grabbing the bowl off the counter, Logan swiped the mixture onto his fingers before walking back to Carlos and smoothing it all over the smaller boys' caramel coloured chest. Kissing his way down Carlos' neck, Logan sucked on the Latino's collarbone marking him for the whole world to see. Pulling away, Logan ran his tongue over the purplish bruise, loving the feel of Carlos shuddering beneath him.

Running his tongue down the centre of Carlos' chest, Logan began to lick the gooey substance off of his lovers' chest, cock twitching at every moan that left Carlos' chest. Running his tongue over to Carlos' nipple, Logan grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin moaning slightly as he felt it hardened in his mouth. Sucking on the hardened nub, Logan brought his spare hand up to twist and tweak the neglected nub. Grazing his teeth over the nub in his mouth once more, Logan switched giving the Latino's other nub the same treatment.

When both of Carlos' nubs were hardened and flushed pink, Logan moved down to lick the gooey mixture spread across Carlos' slightly pronounced muscles taking his time to trace each abs with his tongue, loving the feel of Carlos' muscles tense under his mouth. Making sure to clean every inch of Carlos' abdomen twice, Logan made his way down to the waistband of his lovers' jeans.

Running his tongue along the waistband of Carlos' jeans, Logan brought his hands up to pop the button and pulled the zipper down, licking at the newly exposed skin. Pulling the material down Carlos' legs, Logan pushed it to the side when the Latino lifted his legs.

Just as Logan went to grip the waistband of the Latinos' boxers, he felt a hand against his arm. "Up," Carlos ordered, cock twitching as he looked down at Logan. Raising himself off of his knee, Logan gripped the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, shivering as he noticed Carlos' eyes travel over his abdomen.

The Latino leant over and scooped some of the cookie dough out the bowl, smearing it across Logan's creamy chest. Leaning forward Carlos began to lick the treat off of his lover, making sure to swirl his tongue over Logan's nipples. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, the Latino began to lick his way down the smart boys' smooth abdomen, his tongue tracing every ab and dipping his tongue into the pale boys' navel, stopping when he reached the waistband of Logan's jeans.

Popping the button, Carlos grabbed the edges of the material and yanked them down, allowing the material to pool around Logan's ankles. The smart boy kicked the material to the side and grabbed Carlos' upper arms. Pulling the smaller boy up; the smart boy made quick work of pulling Carlos' boxers' down, finally exposing him to the pale boy. Logan could feel his mouth watering as his eyes ran over Carlos' cock. Swiping his finger into the bowl once more, Logan smeared the gooey substance over Carlos' cock before dropping to his knees and engulfing the tip.

Swirling his tongue around the base, Logan sucked on Carlos' tip making sure to clean off any remaining cookie dough from the Latinos' cock. Hollowing his cheeks, the smart boy began to bob his head up and down, moaning as he felt Carlos tangle his hand in his hair. Placing a hand against Carlos' hip to stop him thrusting forward, Logan began to graze his teeth along the sensitive skin, moaning around the length in his mouth as Carlos tugged on his hair.

Pulling off with a pop, Logan stood back up, offering three fingers to Carlos. Sucking the digits into his mouth, Carlos began to swirl his tongue around them his hand coming forward to grasp Logan's cock and pump it leisurely. Logan hissed at the sudden contact but that soon changed into a moan as Carlos began to flick his wrist when he reached the tip.

Brining his fingers out of Carlos' mouth, Logan said, "Get on the counter and scoot forward." Carlos eagerly jumped up onto the counter swiping random objects out of his way. Scooting forward Carlos spread his legs blushing slightly as he exposed himself to Logan. The smart boy placed himself in between Carlos' legs, his salvia slicked fingers rubbing around Carlos' hole and his spare hand fisting the Latino's cock. Pressing his first finger into the smaller boy, Logan began to pump Carlos' cock as he allowed the smaller boy to adjust to the intrusion.

When he felt the smaller boys' inner walls relax around his finger, Logan began to pump the digit in and out, slowly stretching his new lover open. When he thought Carlos was ready for another finger, the smart boy jammed another digit into the tight heat, moaning as Carlos' inner walls clenched around the new intrusion. Scissoring his fingers inside the boy, Logan removed his hand from the Latino's cock as the smaller boy began to thrust down on the invading digits, gasping as they hit his sweet spot. "M...M...More," Carlos gasped thrusting down. "There will be a lot more up there in a minute," Logan smirked as he removed his fingers from Carlos' entrance.

The Latino whined at the emptiness but that soon changed as he felt the head of Logan's cock brush against his entrance. "Please," Carlos begged pushing his hips down. Feeling his cock press into the smaller boy, Logan gripped Carlos' hips as he pressed his cock further inside of the smaller boy. The smart boy moaned as he felt Carlos' inner walls clench around his member as he pushed in further.

When Logan was fully sheathed inside of the Latino, he paused for a few moments to allow the smaller boy to adjust. "M...M...Move please," Carlos panted rolling his hips forward. Sensing how badly Carlos needed this, Logan pulled back and slowly thrust back in, moaning as Carlos' insides encompassed his cock like velvet.

The Latino wrapped his legs around Logan's waist as the smart boy increased his pace, the smaller boys' body jolting with every thrust. "Harder," Carlos moaned meeting every one of Logan's thrusts. The smart boy began to thrust hard and fast into the Latino, striking his prostate dead on. "Hit there again," Carlos shouted tightening his grip on Logan's waist.

Logan reached a hand between them and began to pump Carlos' cock in time with his thrusts, his hand moving sloppily as he neared his release. "I...I...I'm gonna cum," Logan moaned as he thrust into Carlos one final time, filling the smaller boy with his seed. Feeling the smart boy's cum cover his insides was too much for Carlos. Arching his back and thrusting into Logan's fist as rope after rope of cum covered the pale boys' hand and chest.

As the pair came down from their high, Logan gently eased his softening cock out of Carlos, kissing the smaller boy on the lips when he winced. Helping his lover off of the counter, Logan looked at the clock realising the others would be back soon. Grabbing their clothes, the pair quickly dressed before wiping the counter where Carlos previously sat.

Looking into the bowl, Carlos smiled when he realised the dough was gone, the pair having smeared it over each other. Logan as if he had been reading his thoughts said, "There isn't time to make more." Carlos chuckled leaning forward to peck Logan on the lips.

When the others arrived home, they were surprised to see Logan and Carlos curled up on the sofa and a dozen black shapes on the plate next to Mama Knights' cookies.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this. :D**


End file.
